Moments
by Anniepaulie
Summary: What happened before we see Pacey and Joey on that couch on series finale and the future. PJ
1. I wanna be with you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…but I wouldn't mind a peek on Josh.

**Summary:** what happened before the couch scene on series finale, and the future.

**Thanks:** Lali, my best reader.

I wanna be with you (right after the last Dawson and Joey scene on the finale) Joey sat on her dock thinking about the conversation she just had with Dawson...and how she couldn't finish what she was going to tell Pacey...but what exactly she was going to say? How to put in words what she really wanted? She had been running from this for so long...and what would he say? He was just about to let her off the hook, maybe he didn't want her anymore, he had his life, his restaurant....and she had New York, her job, how would they manage all that? "Anything wrong, Jo?" Bessie was worried, it was getting dark and Joey was still there outside 

"Nothing, Bess...I'm just thinking...you were right..."

"About what?"

"I'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend and I don't know what I'm gonna do about it"

"Pacey? Were you talking to him about this at the kitchen when I came asking for help?"

"I was trying to...but I didn't know how to tell him...He had said he wanted me to be happy, with someone who could make me feel the way he feels when he is with me, but I don't know..."

"Josephine Potter! Pacey loves you more than anything in this world, you know that....every little thing he does has this need to make you proud of him ...and it's been like that for the last ten years... And you, you were never happy the way you were when you were with him...Why don't give yourselves a chance, a chance to be happy, Joey?"

"I'm just playing my old character: the run away chicken"

"So, what are you waiting sat here? Go there, take your man and put a smile on this face of yours"

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

"Joey, you're not seventeen anymore...but I'm still older and wiser...I just want you to be happy"

"Thanks, Bess...and if I don't come back tonight..."

"Too much information...now go!"

She stood in front of the apartment's door, taking a deep breath before knocking...when the door unlocked herself, revealing a surprised Pacey 

"Oh, you're going out...I can be back later..."

"You won't believe, Jo, but I was going to the B&B to talk to you"

"Why am I feeling this odd deja vu thing? Are we going to stand here, at your door or..."

 "Come in, Jo and make yourself at home."

Joey  took a quick look through the living room, noticing how surprisingly clean and tided it was...and a smile crossed her lips when she noticed the picture near the TV...it was one of them , on True love...they looked so happy. Pacey couldn't help himself from smiling... he wanted her to finish what she was saying that afternoon, but having her here, so beautiful, looking at his things, at him, with dreamy eyes. God, will this ever change?

"So, Potter, what brings you to my humble flat?"

"Nice place you've got here, Pace...and clean, may I add." She couldn't find the words; she just stood there, in the middle of his living room, staring at him

"Jo, you didn't come here to talk about my decoration style..."He took a few steps, coming closer to her."I think you came here to finish our previous conversation"

"Can we sit down, please?"

"Sure, Jo", He sat on the couch, with her by his side, noticing that she was trying to hide her eyes letting her hair fall over her face. She shrived when he put a loose strand behind her ear and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "What did you mean there, Jo?"

"I..."She took a deep breath...how a simple touch could affect her like that? "Pace, I know I don't have the right to say what I'm gonna say, but I have to...I promised Jen I would stop running and I'm gonna do that...Five years ago you told me that I was scared to be with you, that I always pushed away good things in my life because I was afraid.."

"Jo, why talk about this?" She could see the pain that night still caused in his eyes

"I need to...'cause you were right"

"Jo..."

"Pace, I was so scared...you have this giant part of my heart and I never knew how to deal with it...the power you have to make me happy could be the same to hurt me...and I ran away from you, your love, but I could never run away from myself...and I can't keep on running anymore..."She had tears in her eyes, she closed them, she didn't want to see Pacey's eyes...She felt his thumb brushing away her tears, and barely heard his whisper

"Jo, are you trying to say  ..."

"That I am still in love with you, I never stopped being in love with you...I was just too scared to admit that...you told me today that you wanted me to be happy with someone who makes me feel they way you feel when I'm with you...Guess what? You are that person, Pace"

She was looking into his face now, his eyes were full of surprise and love, grinning, inviting

"And how do you feel?"

"You make me feel alive"

"So what do we do now, Potter?"

"Well, traditionally, you would declare your undying love and kiss m..."Before she could finish her sentence, his lips were on hers, a long waited kiss, full of love and passion, as if he was giving his heart and soul to her in just one kiss. His hands cupping her face, never wanting to let her go. They broke the kiss slowly, none of them wanting to loose a moment.

"Potter, how will we make this work?"

"I don't know, Pace...The only thing I know right know is that I wanna be with you, for tonight, for every other night of my life..."

"I want that too, Jo...I just don't know where we begin..."

"ow about showing H

How about showing me the rest of your place? Like your bedroom?"

"Are you having naughty thoughts about me, Miss Potter?"

"In your dreams, Pace" She leaned over him kissing him with all the passion she could

"Every night, Josephine"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me...Pace, what are you doing? Put me back on the floor" He had just tossed her over his shoulder

"Well, I'm giving you an exciting tour through my place...just that..."He placed her softly on his bed, looking at her with adoration in his eyes

"And you have to do that? Do you have any idea how annoying you  ..." He kissed her again

"I do...and you love that...as much as I love you"

"I love you too , Pace..."She kissed him, knowing that now everything would be fine, that no matter what life bring they would face it together. And that she would never be scared again.


	2. Crazy for this girl

**Crazy for this girl**

Pacey was backing home from the restaurant...It had been a tough day...Joey had left in the morning, back to NY and all he had was an empty apartment, empty bed for the night...He still wondered what good he had done to deserve the happiness of having her back in his life...The last six months hadn't been easy, traveling every week to NY just to be close to her...Coming back to Capeside on weekends, when the Icehouse got packed and then again week days in NY...Today he couldn't go to NY...meeting with employees...Who could ever think? Pacey Witter, former town looser, coordinating employees, responsible for a whole restaurant? But who could ever imagine that he could be the one having Josephine Potter, Dawson Leery's soul mate, in his arms every night? With that thought he frowned, tonight he would sleep alone...

Stopping in front of his apartment, searching for the keys in his pockets, he felt something else...He didn't know what impulse made him buy that ...He knew it was to soon, he didn't want to push things, but when he saw it, he knew it was the thing he had always hoped his entire life...Unable to resist, he took the little box from his pocket that he'd been carrying with him for the last month, and took a look at he ring, a white gold band supporting the bluest sapphire with tiny diamonds all around it...As beautiful as her.

"Stop daydreaming, Witter...."he mumbled to himself, putting the ring back into his pocket and going inside. He turned the lights on, and smiled surprised: Joey was sleeping on his couch. God, how beautiful she looked sleeping...her hands beside her face, her lips curled up on a smile...Whatever she was dreaming about, was good. He didn't want to wake her, but he was too curious, she had to be in NY today.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty" he leaned, kissing her

"Oh, no, 100 years sleeping and all I've got is you? I'm going to sleep again" she mocked without even bothering to open her eyes

"Ok, go back to sleep...I heard Cinderella is available..."

"No, you don't need to...I accept you as my Prince Charming..." Now she had her eyes open, shining playfully.

"No, you've hurt my feelings, princess..."

"And what can I do to make you believe me, Your Highness?

"You could kiss me first" he replied with a mischievous smile.

She barely touched his lips with hers in a soft kiss.

"Is it that what you call a kiss?"

"You think you can do better?"

"I can do much, much better." He kissed her fiercely, deepening it without warning, making her moan softly in his mouth and lying down with her on the couch, holding her in his arms.

"Much better, really...I missed you, Pace"

"I missed you too, but what happened, sweetie? Weren't you supposed to be in NY?"

"Not happy that I'm here? Were you expecting some other girl? Tired of me?" She acted like she was just teasing him, but he noticed something serious on her eyes.

"None of that...I'm just worried, Jo. And about being tired of you, am I dead? No, so I can't be tired of you"

"Pace, can we talk about something?" Now he was sure, something serious was going on.

"Jo, baby, what happened?"

"I don't know how you're gonna take this...I know, maybe it's to soon..." She couldn't find the words

"Jo, now you're frightening me...whatever it is, we'll face it together, I promise...are you pregnant is that?"

"No, Pace, I'm not pregnant...The thing is I got a job offer and it's really, really good one."

"But? I know there's a but or you wouldn't be..."

"I have to move from NY?"

"Oh, Jo...don't tell me it's in California, week travels to LA will kill me..."

"No, dumbass, it's in Boston and I can work at home....and wait a moment, you would not go to see me if it was in California?"

He was grinning...Boston...Definitely he had made something really good in life.

"Josephine, you know I would, but what is bothering you?"

"When I said working at home, I meant here."

"Here, as in here Capeside?" Today is my lucky day, he thought.

_"_Yes, in here, Capeside, this apartment, with you...I don't want to push you, but I..."

"Potter, I think you could make good use of the couch"

"Are you sure you want me sleeping on the couch?" She was unbuttoning his shirt now, trying to put the seriousness away.

"Well, the bed is big enough for two... I guess I wouldn't mind you there", he was kissing her neck now, soft breathtaking kisses...

"Pacey, what is this? "She had just found the little velvet box on his jacket.

He stared at her speechless...Damn, she wasn't supposed to find that, not now.

"Pacey? Stop staring me and tell me, what is this?" She was holding her breath, he wouldn't, couldn't...

"Jo, I didn't mean to push you on something we're not ready yet, or you're not  ...I don't know what to say here" He took a deep breath trying to form coherent talk; Joey had never seen him so nervous like he was now. "Wait"

He left the couch, looking for something among his CDs...She stood there sat on the couch, holding the box on her hand, afraid to open it, trembling with what was about to happen. He finally found whatever he was looking for...Joey couldn't help a smile. It was an old song; she used to listen to it when they were at high school...Crazy for you...

He came back trying to smile, kneeling beside her, looking into her eyes.

"Jo, I bought this about a month ago. I kept waiting for the right time to say this, but now I realized that there's no right time, this is about feelings"

"Pace"

"Jo, please, I don't think I'll be able to stop now...Maybe it's to soon, but I've been in love with you my whole life...maybe we're not ready, but then again, we've been through a lot in this life...The only thing I know is that you, Josephine Potter, is my sun, my moon, my ocean...I don't even know where I end and you begin...The last thing I want to see when I go to sleep is you and it's your smile I want to see when I open my eyes when I wake up, for the rest of my life" He took the box, and open it , her eyes full of tears, mirroring his,  looking at the  ring, at him, feeling like she was on a dream. "So, Josephine Potter, will you marry me?" The soft verses of the song came to her mind before she could answer.

_Right now, face to face_

_All my fears, pushed aside_

_Right now_

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life_

_With you_

_"_Yes, Pacey, if that will make you stop calling me Josephine, I will..."She was smiling through her tears.

He took the ring, sliding it onto her finger, kissing her hand... "That easy?" She could see in his eyes all the feelings, the dreams they both shared right now.

"If you don't kiss me right now, I can change my mind, you know."

"You don't have to ask twice...I love you, Joey, yesterday, now, and tomorrow..."

"I love you too, Pace...and what about that kiss?"

He kissed her, taking her in his arms, carrying her to his, their bedroom...Before loose himself on her, he mentally thanked to whatever force of the universe: Fate, guardian angel, fairy godmother, whoever that made the dream he'd asked so many years ago to the stars to come true....


	3. The couch

**I really forgot I had these chapters ;) Here we go..and no I don't own it  
**

**Missing scene – the couch scene **

"I can't believe you, Pacey Witter; you promised you'd be here today..." Joey was on the phone, talking to her boyfriend, annoyed.

"I know, baby, but one of the waiters got sick, we're understaffed, I can't leave the restaurant."

"Pacey, I miss you..." she pouted.

"I miss you too, but I have to work..."

"Fine, then. Pace, I've gotta go, there's someone ringing at the door...Talk to you later" She headed to her door, phone in hand.

She opened the door to meet a grinning Pacey with his cell phone in hand.

"You jerk!!! I should just leave you outside, you know?"

"I love you too..." He leaned in to kiss her, entering her apartment, leaving his bag on the floor.

She smiled, while he went to the kitchen, searching in her fridge for something to eat. They would be 70 years old, and would be still teasing each other. He came back, eating an apple, leaning against the door.

"Is that all? No, hugging, no kissing..."

"You don't deserve it."

"Ok, I'll just pick up my things and go back to Capeside."

She threw herself in his arms, kissing him with passion, until both of them were breathless.

"Is that enough for you to stay?"

"Hmm, I don't know, can you do it again?" He tightened his arms around her.

"Later. Now I'm hungry..."

"The kitchen is right after this door, in case you haven't noticed."

"Pace, I thought you'd make dinner..."

"Now, besides being your sex slave, I'm your cooking slave?"

"Please?" She used her best weapon.

"No, Jo, not the eyes..."He whined.

"Please?" He could almost laugh at her pout face.

"Ok, ok...these eyes will be the death of me one day..." He teased.

"You will die happy, you know that." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

They went to the kitchen, where he made her favorite pasta, well, he did his best, with Joey teasing him all the time. After eating, they settled comfortably on the couch to watch The Creek's season finale. Joey turned off the TV after seeing "Executive Producer – Dawson Leery", sighing.

"That was perfect. Absolutely perfect." She looked at Pacey, who had tears in his eyes. "Are those tears? Are you crying?"

"He got me. He got me." He placed a finger under her chin, kissing her. She laughed at his sappiness.

"Let's call him." She dialed the familiar number, turning on the speaker.

Dawson answered the phone from his office in LA.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's us."

"It was great! Fantastic! It was so sweet."

"You got Joey crying like a baby."

"I can't wait till next season." Joey told him, laughing.

After talking to Dawson for a while, Pacey started to get impatient. He turned on the TV, searching for any game he could watch, as Joey continued to talk to Dawson who was bragging about meeting Spielberg the next day. Noticing the change in Pacey's mood, she said goodnight, and turned her attention back to him.

"Are you going to watch this?" she pointed to the obviously recorded hockey game.

"I didn't watch it yesterday." He replied, without looking at her.

"Pacey, stop." She sat beside him.

"I'm not doing anything; I'm just watching my game."

"You're mad because I kept talking to Dawson…"

"I'm not, Jo…I'm really cool with that…"

"No, you aren't. I know you well enough to notice when you are jealous."

"I'm not jealous, Potter. I just wanna watch TV."

"Oh, really? I wanna watch TV too." She caught the remote control from his hands, changing the channel.

"Jo, gimme the remote back, I was watching the game."

"If you wanna it, come get it." She put it inside her shirt.

He started to tickle her, so he could get the remote back, both laughing now, falling on the couch. He managed to get it, but she started to kiss him, so he dropped it on the floor. Joey sneaked one arm to the floor, getting back the remote.

"Ha, I got it. Now, be a good boy, admit you were jealous, and I'll give it back to you."

"I was jealous, but not for the reasons you are thinking."

"What reasons, Pace? Haven't I…" he silenced her with a kiss.

"I wanted you, and you kept talking, and talking…I'd be jealous even if it were Bess." He whispered.

"Ok, you got your remote back." She got out the couch. "I'm going to take a shower. You can watch your game now." She headed to the bathroom door. Pacey put back on the game, when clothes started to be thrown over him. He turned around to see Joey naked half way to the bathroom.

"Hey, Pace, are you sure you wanna watch this stupid game?" she teased.

He turned off the TV, catching her before she could close the bathroom's door. Definitely that woman would be the death of him.


	4. Forever by your side

**Another one...and seriously, do I still have to disclaim? **

**Forever by your side.**

"Pacey, this is not funny!" A blindfolded Joey exclaimed, as her fiancé took her off his car.

"Sure it is, my dear Josephine. " He kissed her neck, guiding her through the way, telling her to watch the steps.

"Pace, you know how much I hate surprises." She whined, trying to make him give up whatever he had planned.

"And that's the beauty of making them. And we're almost there."

"And exactly where is there?" She asked sarcastically.

"There is here, sweetheart." He took off the scarf that was blocking her view, grinning as she open her mouth, delighted to see the romantic set he had created with candles, champagne, flowers, cushions and some blankets with that empty house. He made her sit on the floor, comfortably lying against the soft cushions and took place beside her.

"Pacey, this is wonderful, but you know it's illegal to break in an empty house." She couldn't help a large smile, while he just stared at her, kissing her hand.

"Don't you recognize this place, Potter?" he placed a soft strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's Grams' old house, but what are we doing here?"

"You see, our wedding is in two days and I figured out I had to give you something really special before it." He started.

"Pacey Witter, we're not having sex until we get married, no matter…" she tried to tell him, but he covered her mouth with his fingers.

"Jo, this is not about sex, ok? Well, you said it's illegal to break in, but it's not when the house is yours…"

"Pacey? What have you done, you crazy man?" she smiled against his fingers.

"We're getting married, Joey, and I thought it would be appropriated for us to live in a house, you know, a real one…then I heard this house was for sale, and it's close enough to Dawson's, so whenever he is here , you will just have to cross the yard to go talk to him…"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. It was not just the house; it was his explanation, to let her know he was so secure of their relationship, that he even wanted her to be closer to Dawson. How could a man be more generous than that?

"Pacey, I don't know even what to say…"

"Pacey, I love you with all my heart, would be a good start." He leaned in, kissing her.

"That wouldn't be enough." Joey kissed him with all she had, but when she felt his hands trying to open her shirt, she broke the kiss. "But I'm still not having sex until the wedding." She laughed as she heard him let out a frustrated groan.

"You can't blame a guy for trying…" He grinned sheepishly.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to put in words what I feel for you, Pace…"She raked her fingers through this hair, while he kissed her cheek. "I don't wanna sound corny or cheesy, but you complete me in every possible way."

"Jo, you more than complete me. I don't know where I end and you begin, you are my heart, my soul, my life." he sighed. "I look into your eyes, and I see my future, I see our unborn children in them and I know they will give me the same butterflies I have whenever I look at you. I see us fighting over stupid things, and making up, and comforting each other through tough times and lost in happiness."

"Were these your vows?" she teased, but her voice thin with the emotion.

"Nope, this is what I think everyday when I look at you." Pacey answered, kissing her. "I have one more thing to give to you." He whispered, getting up, leaving her alone, and trying to compose herself. He came back with a little basket, with a red ribbon on it, and when she looked inside it, she saw the small puppy, a little golden retriever sleeping peacefully.

"I remembered you always wanted a dog, but never had one…do you like her?"

"Oh, Pace, she's so adorable. We have to name her." She exclaimed excited like a little girl.

"I thought about Dream, because everything that's happening in my life is like a dream come true."

"So, Dream it is." She kissed the little puppy, putting her back on her basket, and then turned to him. "Because my life ahs been a dream since I'm back with you."

"Even with my snoring?" He put his arms around her, bringing her closer.

"Even with that." She smiled. They leaned against the cushions, soft kisses from time to time, his hands caressing the silken strands of her hair.

"Hey, Pace. Do you really think about children when you see me?" She lifted her head from his chest.

"Yeah, I see little girls with your lopsided smile…boys with my astonishing looks." He smirked at her.

"Wow, so you really have thought about it."

"Potter, I think about this since we were on True Love. I told you I've always seen you as my future. "

"So you wouldn't mind to have some company around here in about seven months?" She asked her eyes shining, as he gave her a quizzically look, the reality of what she was trying to say sinking in slowly. He took a long breath before he could form any word.

"You are trying to tell me…" his voice barely above a trembling whisper.

"This is my wedding gift for you." She took his hand in hers, placing it over her flat stomach, her eyes filled with so many emotions, mirroring his, full of unshed tears, but happy ones. Pacey bended over, kissing her stomach several times, his heart beating fast.

"This is the best gift I ever got, Potter." He kissed her, a kiss with love, commitment, one heart speaking to the other in one single moment.

"You won't be able to call me Potter in two days."

"I will always and always call you Potter." He was grinning like an idiot. "I guess this is really the ending of runaway Joey."

"Pacey, I'm not running away anymore. I'm staying forever by your side. And not because we're getting married or I'm pregnant. It's just that I need you to be alive, our hearts are meant to be, one love, eternally."

"True love." He whispered before capturing her lips with his.

"True love" She replied, and the world was forgotten when his lips met hers.


	5. Still the one

**Here it is: last chapter of moments  
**

**You're Still the One**

Joey opened her eyes, feeling her heart happy, like she never felt before. She raised her head that had been resting on Pacey's shoulder to face him. Her husband, she thought. Who would ever guess? She grinned, the soft sound the waves crashing on the boat bringing so much good memories. Memories from a distant summer, from this past year and mainly from the last night. Well, those were certainly good memories, she thought with a malicious smirk. After a whole month of deprivation, they barely could make it to the bed.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she startled when she heard Pacey's voice, his blue eyes still groggily with sleep, but shinning with the same happiness she felt.

"Just thinking…and remembering the perfect day we had yesterday…"

"I prefer the night, Mrs. Witter." He kissed her, his hands caressing her naked body, but a wave of nausea hit Joey, making her get up immediately, going to the bathroom. Pacey went after her, holding her hair back while she threw up, trying to be useful.

"Welcome to the morning sickness, Mr. Witter." She tried to joke, as he helped her back to bed. "This is your entire fault, you know?" Joey moaned, when he held her close, brushing her hair out of her face.

"And I couldn't be happier about that." He quipped, ignoring his wife's glare, holding her as close as he could.

"This is so not funny, Pace."

"I know, baby, I know" He kissed her forehead. "But you, tripping on your way down the aisle, that was funny."

"I did not trip. It was a shoe problem." Joey replied

"You did, darling, don't deny it." He winked.

"And you were so nervous that you couldn't slip my ring on my finger." She teased.

"Your hand was shaking."

"And so was yours."

"But my vows were perfect"

"That you were, Pace." She smiled kissing him, as she remembered the words.

"_When I was kid, I had this dream of a girl who would be my everything, essential as the air I breathe or the food I eat. The dream remained hidden in the back of my mind, till the day I met you. That day I knew I had found my dream. Even when I teased you merciless, when we spent days bantering ands bickering about everything and nothing, I knew you were my dream. And now, my perfect dream came true. And I, Pacey , promise to make you dream with me, to love, honor, cherish and protect you till the day I die."_

"Earth to Joey?" Pacey brought her back from her reverie.

"I'm remembering your vows…I really liked them." She smiled, dreamily.

"I kinda liked yours too." He wouldn't pass the opportunity to tease her.

"You loved them, Pace. And unlike you, I didn't have to write them."

"_A long time ago, I gave you my heart, but the feeling I had for you made me so scared that I ran away. But you can't really run away from your heart, when all the roads I took led me back to you. And you were there, all the steps of the way, loving me unconditionally, supporting me and taking care of me. And, although I wanted to deny it, I was there, loving you too. I won't promise to be with you in the richer and poorer, in sickness and health, in joy and sorrow, because we have already gone through all that and I know we will get through this when the time comes, like we did before. I only promise to love you, the same way you've loved me for the rest of my life."_

"Ok, I agree that I loved them, but I would be happy with a simple I do." He shrugged. "But I still don't know how you got me to choose that country song for our first dance."

"Cause it's us, Pacey. After all we've been through; nobody would believe we could make it. And here we are."

"So, you are saying we can be defined by a sappy country song?" he asked, his brows furrowed curiously.

"Not all the sappy songs in the world could define us, Pacey." She answered, kissing him. "Cause there are no love songs that can define what I feel of you."

"And no spoken words can define how much I love you, Potter." Pacey whispered, kissing her with all his heart.

_Still the one, by Shania Twain._

_(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)_

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We might've took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby..._

_** The End **  
_


End file.
